Afraid to Tell You I Love You
by mylifeismine
Summary: They were the best of friends. Until Gabriella and her mom has dinner with Troy's family. Gabriella is left to cry her heart out on something that happened years ago. Troyella.


_n0t3: Woah. This is my LONGEST oneshot. Twelve pages on Word. Which is like scary to me. Usually, my oneshots are like six pages or so...Well hope you enjoy..._:)

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Afraid to Tell You I Love You**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** They were the best of friends. Until Gabriella and her mom has dinner with Troy's family. Gabriella is left to cry her heart out on something that happened years ago. Troyella.  
**Genre:** DramaRomance  
**Length:** Oneshot  
**Based on: One of my stories, that I'm probably not gonna continue, Rivalarity.**

_**Chapter One- Afraid to Tell You I Love You**_  
"You play the guitar?" Troy asked, pulling my guitar out from the back of my closet.

"Sorta. The last time I really played was like...a long time ago," I said, getting off my bed.

"Cool," my best friend said, plucking the strings.

I reached under my bed, and pulled out a box.

I opened it, and handed Troy a neon pink pick, "Here."

Troy's imagination began to go wild.

He stood up, and pretended to be a crazy guitarist.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Maybe you should play the guitar for the Talent Competition," Troy suggested.

We had been chosen by Mrs. Darbus, to represent our homeroom in the Talent Competition.

Stupid Mrs. Darbus.

But then again, if we hadn't been chosen, Troy and I wouldn't be the best of friends now.

Oh well.

"I don't know. I haven't played in a while though," I said.

"Well you're---" Troy was cut off by his cell phone ringtone.

"Hey Mom...I'm at Gabriella's...Shut up...Yeah yeah, I will...Bye."

Troy turned back around a bit pink on his cheeks, "My mom wants to invite you and your mom over to dinner tomorrow."

"Sure," I shrugged, putting away my guitar.

"I'll go ask my mom. Be right back," I said, getting up and going down the stairs.

"Mom! Troy wants us to go over to his house for dinner tomorrow."

"Sure, sweetie."

"Okay."

I climbed back up the stairs.

"She said yes," I informed Troy.

"I heard."

I threw a pillow at him.

Troy grinned, and aimed at my ribs, poking me continuously.

"Ah!" I shrieked, rolling around my bed in tears.

Troy laughed, but didn't stop.

"Troy!" I yelled, hitting him with a pillow.

He ducked, and the pillow flew out of my hands.

"S-Stop!!!!! Please!!!!!!" I begged with laughter.

"Say Troy's the best."

I had no choice, so I said, "Troy's the best."

"And Gabriella sucks."

My mouth dropped, "Troy!"

Troy began to poke harder.

"Okay!" I said loudly.

"Say it," Troy said.

"Gabriella sucks," I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" Troy said poking harder.

"And Gabriella sucks!" I shrieked, with pain and laughter.

Troy stopped.

I pushed him, but he pulled me down the bed with him.

I landed on top of him in an akward position.

"Dork." I said, as I got up.

"Who are you calling a dork?" Troy said, getting up also.

"You." I said with a smirk.

Troy looked hurt.

I rolled my eyes, and loudly said, "Dork!"

"Ah!" Troy said, before starting to chase me around my room.

"Loser!" I kept on screaming, as we ran around the house.

My mom stared at us, as we ran past her, "Do I wanna know?"

"No." I yelled, as I ran out the door.

Then I heard the door slam.

I turned around, but Troy wasn't there.

Ack.

He locked me out.

I reached under a bush, and pulled out a keychain with a golden key attatched to it.

A spare key.

I opened the door, and was imediately, found myself in Troy's arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he gave me a hug, with a pat on the back, and a kiss on the top of my head.

Then left.

I saw my mom grinning at me as I passed by.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to my room.

I changed into my pyjamas, and gave my teeth a brush, and washed my face, then went to bed.

_"Hey Troy! Wanna play Barbie with me?" I asked my best friend, as I put my bag full of Barbie dolls on to the floor. _

_"Ew. Barbie dolls are for girls," six year old Troy said. _

_"But I am a girl," I said. _

_"Barbie dolls are for six year old girls," Troy said. _

_"But I am six years old!" I said. _

_"Well I want to play basketball," Troy said, bouncing his basketball against the floor at his house. _

_"How about we play basketball first, then play with my Barbie dolls," I compromised. _

_"Okay," Troy said cheerfully, getting up, and going to his backyard. _

_I followed. _

_I sat on the grass beside the basketball court, and watched as Troy shot the orange ball into the kiddie hoop. _

_"Come on, Gabs! Play with me!" Troy said coming over. _

_"But I don't know how to play," I said. _

_"I'll teach you," Troy said pulling me to my feet. _

_I got up, and followed Troy. _

_"See you go like this," Troy said, raising both my arms. _

_"Then shoot," Troy said, pushing the basketball out my hands, with his hands over mine. _

_The ball swished into the net. _

_Troy gave me a high-five._

I woke up, and looked at my surroundings.

I hated it when I had these dreams.

I fluffed my pillow, and went back to sleep.

_"Mommy, but Troy's not here yet," I said to my mom. _

_"Just five more minutes, sweetheart. Then we have to go to the airport," my mom said, kissing my forehead, then going back into the house. _

_I sat on the grass, waiting for Troy to come and say good-bye to me. _

_He had said that he would come by my house to say good-bye before I had to fly to San Francisco. _

_Rain started to pour down from the sky. _

_But I sat there, having faith that Troy would come. _

_I was drenched with water, but I didn't care. _

_"Sweetie, we have to go now!" my mom yelled from the car. _

_"But Troy's not here yet," I said not moving. _

_"I'm sorry, hunny. But we need to go," my mom said picking me up from the wet grass, and seating me in my booster. _

_As we drove down our street, I lost hope that Troy even remembered._

I woke up sobbing.

Stupid Troy.

I hadn't re-met Troy after that.

I had left when I was six to go to San Francisco with my mom.

I swung my legs over the bed, and walked over to my closet, in the corner, as a white box.

I pulled it out, turned on my bedlamp, and sat on the floor.

I pulled the lid off.

I had put my friendship bracelet in there, and many other things that brought back memories.

Tears came to my eyes, and slipped down my cheeks.

There was a sheet of paper, with lyrics on it.

We had written it about a month before I was told we had to move.

I had never gotten around to adding the music with it though.

At the bottom of the box, laid a picture of me and Troy eating a popsicle in my old backyard.

I took the picture, and tore it in half.

Stupid Troy.

I flopped back on to my bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Troy was spending the morning practicing with his father, so I surfed the web, and read some books.

"Gabriella!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, mom?"

"Let's go."

I went down the stairs, and pulled on my coat, and we got into the car.

I gave my mom directions, and we pulled up along Troy's driveway.

I rung the doorbell, and Troy answered the door.

"Hey Gabriella, Ms. Montez. Come in," Troy said, letting us in.

"Dinner's ready!" someone said.

We followed Troy to the kitchen.

"Kelly?"

"Maria?"

I looked from my mom to Kelly, Troy's mom with confusion.

Troy did the same.

My mom gave Troy's mom a hug.

"Jack!"

"Maria," Troy's dad said, hugging my mom.

"It's been so long. Kids, take a seat," Mrs. Bolton said, sitting down.

"It certainly has!"

Apparently, they were talking about the past.

"Remember when Troy didn't show up at your house before you and Gabriella left for San Francisco?" Kelly said to my mom.

I looked across the table, and whispered, "That was you?"

I felt tears were about to pour.

"Excuse me," I said, getting out of my seat.

I took my jacket off the coatrack, and slipped it on, as tears fell.

I closed the door behind me, as I left Troy's house, my old best friend's house.

Fortunately for me, it had started raining.

I walked briskly through their lawn, and on to the sidewalk.

"Gabriella!" Troy called.

I ignored him.

"Gabriella," Troy said, pulling my arm, and stopping me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say good-bye," he apologized.

"Save it for someone who cares," I said harshly, then slapping him hard.

I glared at him, before walking home.

Thankfully, he didn't follow.

As I stood in the shower, with hot water falling fron the showerhead.

I felt everything was falling apart.

Nothing was going the way it was suppose to.

I was asleep before my mom came home.

The next morning, I waited for the bus at the bus stop.

"Gabriella---"

"I don't wanna hear it, Troy." I snapped, then got up, and on to the bus.

I placed my backpack beside me.

As Troy pass me, he looked at me with hopeful eyes, but I ignored him.

By the end of the week, I had avoided Troy, and his friends all together, and not talk to my mom about the weekend's dinner.

Sure.

She would try to talk some sense into me.

But I wouldn't let her.

He didn't come say good-bye to me.

He promised.

Sigh.

My life was completely horrible now.

I wish I had another life.

I slammed my locker door, not ready for the weekend.

I headed over to Starbucks.

Before I could tell the lady what I wanted, she handed me my white hot chocolate.

I stared at her.

"A gentleman paid for your drink," she told me.

Troy.

Couldn't he leave me alone?!

Jeez.

But I could have the free drink.

I don't mind the free part.

I grabbed my drink, and mumbled a thank you.

I walked over to the park by my house, finishing my white hot chocolate.

I tossed the empty cup, into the garbage, then got on to a swing.

"Hey."

I immediately got up, and picked up my bag that I had left on the grass, and started to walk away.

"Gabs. Wait." Troy pulled me to a stop.

It was only five o'clock, but it was already pretty much dark, since it was winter, and the days were shorter.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said firmly.

"Come one, Gabs."

"No. Do I need to spell that out for you?" I said harshly, then prying his arm off me, and walking home in tears.

I wish I had another life.

I flopped on to my bed, then suddenly remembered.

Tomorrow was the Talent Competition.

Shoot.

We had had nothing prepared, well nothing that would work now.

I sighed.

I turned on to my side.

Then got up.

I opened my closet, and pulled out my white box again.

I took the lyrics and read it.

Hm.

All I had to do was add music to it, and change some words around.

I grabbed my guitar and a pick, and worked 'til one in the morning, and finally came up with my final piece.

The next day, I left my guitar in the office 'til the competition after school.

I grabbed my guitar, and my music sheet in case I would forget, even though I doubt I would.

I waited 'til Mrs. Darbus would call 10A, my homeroom.

When 9H was called, I looked behind to see if Troy was here yet.

He wasn't.

Good news.

He was probably being held up by his friends.

Or had forgotten.

"10A. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez," Mrs. Darbus called up.

I grabbed my stuff, and walked up to the stage, but looked behind once to make sure Troy wasn't here yet.

"Or just Miss Montez," Mrs. Darbus corrected herself.

The stage crew gave me a chair to sit on.

I put my guitar strap over my shoulder, and placed my sheet on to the floor.

**a/n: I would personally suggest read the next part, cuz if you don't, you won't get the ending. It's not a long song. Some verses were taken from Best Friends, sung by Angela Via. And some verses are made up by me. So basically, the parts that Gabriella made up, are not part of Best Friends, sung by Angela.**

I strummed some notes on my guitar, then started to sing into the hands-free mike, the part that I had written last night.

_I use to dream __about  
what would have happened  
__if I met you again.  
__Well that dream came true  
__But it turned into a nightmare. _

_You use to say _

_Anytime you need a friend, you can count on me  
__Anytime you're having doubts, you know I will believe  
__Even through thick and thin, no matter where or when  
__On me you can depend  
__We are best friends _

_You use to be always there for me  
__When I needed a shoulder to cry on  
__But then you left me without a good-bye.  
__You use to say _

_As long as we're together, there's no mountain that we can't climb  
__Through the good and the bad, happy or sad  
__This friendship we have will last for all time _

_You use to say _

_You're not on your own, whatever you're facing  
__You don't have to face it alone _

'Bullshit' I thought, as I played the guitar solo.

I was about to continue singing, but a voice cut me off.

_Whenever there is something that is trying to knock you down _

I turned my head and saw Troy walking towards me, singing into the mic he was holding.

I glared at him.

_Remember you can call me and we'll get your feet on solid ground  
__You'll never have to worry, don't you ever walk in fear  
__'Cause through it all you'll have someone who's always standing near _

Here, we sang two different parts.

He sang "_I will still say_".

While I sang, "_You used to say_".

_Right by your side, __If you need my strength, you can tell me  
__There's nothing to hide_

Troy stopped singing, and let me sing the next part, that he didn't know.

_You hurt me in the worst way ever  
__But come back saying that  
__Your're sorry.  
__Well that's nice to hear  
__If we were on the same page  
__Well we're not_

I played a few notes.

Then we sang our two parts.

_"I will still say." _

_"You used to say."_

_Anytime you need a friend, you can count on me  
__Anytime you're having doubts, you know I will believe  
__Even through thick and thin, no matter where or when  
__On me you can depend  
__We are best friends_

I was starting to play the notes slowly and separately.

Somehow, he knew what the last four words were.

I glared at him.

And he stared into my eyes.

_"I will still say." _

_"You used to say." _

I strummed the last note, then broke our gaze, and faced the front.

Everyone clapped loudly.

Mrs. Darbus yelled, "Brava."

The judges, Mrs. Darbus and Mr. Matsui, then turned back to their charts and judged our performance.

Surprisinly, I saw Troy's basketball friends, cheering wildly.

I put my guitar on to my back, and grabbed my music sheet and walked backstage.

I handed a stage crew person, my mic.

Troy followed me.

I set my guitar back in its case, and walked to sit in the chairs where the audience were, with my guitar.

"Gabs. Are you ever gonna talk to me again?" Troy said, following me.

"No." I simply said, as I stalked across the back area of the stage.

Troy pulled me to a stop when I was close to the stairs down to the audience.

"Come on. I'll do anything. Anything," Troy begged.

"Anything?" I clarified.

"Yes. Anything."

"Tell me why you didn't say good-bye before I had to go to S.F.?" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Troy bit his lip, "I can't tell you."

"Fine," I said, walking away.

Troy stopped me again, and pulled me back.

I stood there tapping my foot, with my arm across my chest again, "I'm waiting."

Troy stared into my eyes for a long time, and I glared back.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Troy looked away, "I was afraid to tell you I love you."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, it's stupid," Troy said quietly, still not looking at me.

I bit my bottom lip, then gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."

Troy finally looked at me, he put his arms around me, "What are _you_ sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I forced you to tell me," I said quietly.

"Well you didn't really _force_ me. But it's good to have that off my chest," Troy told me.

I smiled at him.

"So do you still love me?" I said with a grin.

Troy laughed.

He put the tip of his nose on to my nose, "Yeah. I still love you," he said, then leaning in to kiss me.

The kiss lead into a makeout session.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

We jumped apart.

"Huh?"

"You guys won the competition," a girl told us.

"Oh!"

We walked to the center of the stage, and accepted out trophy.

We made our way up to Troy's special spot up on the roof.

"So you remembered the song?" Troy asked about the song that we had written when we had been six.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"And you changed it," Troy said, pretending to be angry.

"Yep. And you tried to un-change it," I told me.

"Well I didn't do _that_ bad of a job? I mean, the verses you added and changed were wayyy worse than our six-year-old verses," Troy teased.

I pretended to look offended.

Troy laughed, nd put his hands around my waist, and pulled me in for another kiss.

I couldn't wish for another life.

Not now.

Not today.

Not ever. 


End file.
